deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ubermorph
first the fagamorph, then now an Ubermorph? wtf? is this just bullshit trash or is this REALLY a necro unit? if it is, I dont mind and wanna see more info about it (is it that boss in chapter 1 or somethin? lol) if not, then please delete this article so we can get over this crap...seems the trollers and spammers are lurking about again..----Zerginfestor It is a Necromoprh just near the end of the game. I guess since my info was taken down either because no spoiling or me just not following the rules. (Dankedude 06:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) oh sorry O_O umm tell me what does this thing look like? and I guess you gotta put spoilers up, idk, but still sounds interesting indeed, sounds like a bigger necro then the Tormentor..lol..Ubermorph..thats a bit scratching off the reference of the mighty Uberlisk in Starcraft 2 XD It was deleted for being fanon and not being stated as the canon name Rac Ward At the end of Dead Space 2 it appears and chases Issac. It looks similar to the Slasher but grey and taller other than that is almost the same as the Hunter. If you get to the end just look for the big scary grey thing! (Dankedude 06:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) Until a canon name is created for the creature no fanon names will be allowed. Rac Ward Makes sense. I didn't think it had a name unless it was the big scary thing trying to kill you! (Dankedude 06:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) umm ok but still..its basically a copy of the Hunter..a bit lame if you ask me, I mean they couldnt think of something more unique?? D:< so what, you just run away till you find something to kill it with?..sheesh, sounds so great >.>---Zerginfestor It's design is different but yeah same basic premise. Believe I tried and I couldn't figure out how so I just ran away.(Dankedude 06:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) You can't kill it, you just gotta knock it down long enough to do what you gotta do in the room you are in and run. Also I'm sure If someone had the PC version, they could dig through the files for a model name--NHawke Wouldn't you be able to cut off their limbs and use kinesis to pin them on walls even if you can't kill them? Haven't reached that part yet so I can't experiment, but that's what came to my mind as soon as I heard about it. Could someone check? Oh and my version is PC. Any ideas where and how I should search for names? :Agkistrodon 14:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) In Prima's Official strategy guide it states that it's name is the Ubermorph. Kcdude500 15:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No dude, It just shrugs it off. I emptied a whole clip of the Javelin Gun and it just kept coming after me (Teh CrackShot 18:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) New Image Yeah, I got a new Image registered as "Ubermorph.png", but when I scroll down the computer scrolls me back up so I can't add this Photo to the page or here. Is there a possibility somebody could do this as my Computer doesn't let me add the image. Thanks, Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Its name is "Ubermorph"? lol xD I thought it was "Hunter", because of its similar capabilities (and of course its screams). If it is canonically called "Ubermorph", then oh well. Dave55811 20:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's an Ubermorph. Prima's official strategy guide states that. It is also valid because Prima always works with the game developer when making a strategy guide. Kcdude500 23:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Prima's had a history of unreliability though. We really need someone to have a peek at filenames. SteveZombie 00:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :--- :Oh so the name came from a strategy guide then? I didn't know; I hardly ever use strategy guides anymore, let alone buy them. SteveZombie made a point about the risk of inaccuracies in strategy guides, too, which I know from experience even if it was over a decade ago (back then there were all sorts of strategy guides for the same game at a time). :If it's "Ubermorph", then until something comes up, that's what we'll stick with. But I am hoping that there is some expansion upon this creature's background, because I find myself agreeing with the speculations and trivia, especially the possibility of it being a "pure" necromorph (no human host, etc).... :Dave55811 20:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : :The article claims that the Ubermorph is might be a baby version of the hive mind BUT if it is then why is the hive mind in Dead Space 1 more killable even if you go APE SH*T on it with your weapons. :--- :::Well, uh, there's a thing in videogames called the "plot device", and so the reason the Hive Mind could be killed was because combating it was the only way to finish the game.....plus it had all those giant sacs that could be shot up in order to kill it. :::The Ubermorph, on the other hand, just so happens to be a token obstacle amongst the other necromorphs near the end of the final chapter of DS2. The Ubermorph, of all the necromorphs you encounter in this setting, cannot be killed at all.....but I will admit it sucks that it can't be killed because I was hoping killing it would yield an awesome bonus to sell at the Store. :::Maybe in a sequel there will be a way to kill it, but we're probably going to wait for a few more years before we get a sequel. :::Dave55811 19:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) What was your reaction? For those of you who reached the point where the Ubermorph shows up, what was your reaction when you realized it was like the Hunter? Mine was more on the lines of, "That is some bullshit! You can't be serious!" Any other reactons?Razr459 05:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Razr459 Me? I was like; "Hi again... (laughs nervously) You're not pissed about me Burning you to death?" Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 12:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) --- : When I first heard it scream, well, first I was thinking "Aw c'mon I just got out of the machine and I need to hack this system!".....but when it burst through the vent and came walking toward me, with its familiar scream, grunting, and rather familiar walking motion, I was thinking, ".....I know you!!" and so when I "killed" it, its limbs began growing back, and I knew for sure at that time that this was a Hunter I was dealing with. : Ironically, it's not really "The Hunter". This "Übermorph", as it's called, could be a new type of necromorph......a pure necromorph, no less, a creature that didn't result from a human host. Some are saying that it may not even be a necromorph at all, but perhaps another species (perhaps the makers of the Marker? Eh, no). I hate to admit it, but this creature got me fixated, and I'm seriously looking forward to new information concerning this creature's background, and hoping Visceral will shed some light in due time (but they won't now because we're left with guessing, which is alright for now). : Dave55811 19:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : When i first heard its roar (like the hunter) im like, "where have I heard that before?". When i saw the Ubermorph jump out of the vent I simply said "You got to be shitting me". (Teh CrackShot 15:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC)) : : when i first saw it i thought: damn knock off necromorph!..later owndeirng what made it?....i noticed on the revist ot the usg ishumura...there were TWO tanks..one tohugh..undevloped...cauld this be the "ubermorph"?!?!?! : Specialist alpha 16:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ...Or is it? I was thinking about this since Dead Space 1: What if this thing is the Hunter? Since the Hunter can regenerate itself, all its lost limbs, etc., and no one ever gave that a limit (or voiced it, at least) so is it possible to assume that some shred, even a microbe, of the Hunter survived the incineration and it just took 3 years to rebuild itself? And in that time, had some sort of evolution or connection to the Hive Mind or something? I was pretty convinced of this, personally, and even said after defeating it in the first game "I bet this will appear as a boss again in the second game...". What are your opinions? ~Tobi No, its not likely. The Hunter was "Manmade", therefore is cannonly not a True Necromorph, simply a work of man. This Necromorph is "Pure". It hasn't had some mad Russian dude working on him keeping him in a Jar. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 12:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Also there is evidence that there are more than one or atleast are capable of there being more than one as many slasher's begin growing the 5 eyes Okay, well I never noticed the 5-eyed Slashers, but how can we say this is a pure Necromorph? Is there any proof of this? If so, I'd like to see it. I know this is difficult to work with, but the concept seems to have some fact towards it, seeing as even in the Hunter's page, it notes the similarities between the two. Clarification? ~Tobi I think this is a advance stage of necromorph infection, the next stage of evolution, "the converge", or simple is a experiment of the goverment with the necromorph virus. (Tricell 13:16, February 1, 2011) Content of the trivia section We obviously know very little about this Necromorph, but people are being a bit too liberal with their theories and speculation of this thing. Should we remove a few of them? Qsvgxn 20:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) They are getting pretty speculative. I think until we get some more info on the Ubermorph, we should get rid of all the talk about how it may be a younger Hive Mind and how it could be a different alien altogether. Anyone else agree? Razr459 21:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Razr459 Personally I think that this 2 theory make a sense...I suggest to don't remove them cause they give light on a totally unknown alien....and really " complete " this page ! we could even make a locked section, only for this creature, called " Primary Theory " or something similar.... Exxere 21:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Speculation isn't going to complete this page, especially when the article starts contradicting and arguing with itself. We need to remove everything that isn't known for sure. SteveZombie 00:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : : : : Removed speculation and deleted that last trivia bullet since it was redundant with a latter trivia bullet on the page. Also removed the line about how there is no evidence that there is only one Ubermorph and that the Marker makes Slashers into Ubermorphs. There is a statement about the development of Ubermorph like characterstics already on the page. Combined with the image in the gallery showing the Slashers in question this already implies that the Slashers are growing into Ubermorphs so there is no reason to keep the removed lines. Also, why can I not put a line break between mine and SteverZombie's post eh? Qsvgxn 01:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the name.. ok, first off, I haven't reached the part in the game where you (obviously) fight this thing, and I have not allowed myself to read anyhting about it yet, so please no spoilers. Now, please tell me that it was not given its name from an official source and some of you came up with it, so we can change it :) It's horrible. (sorry to whoever came up with it, but it is :P ) MitchK 01:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) If you read the above comments you'll find that the name comes from Prima's strategy guide which is apparently written in tandem with Visceral so as of now it's the most official name we have. Might be subject to change but I doubt it. Qsvgxn 01:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Well, as I said, I haven't read anything about it yet, the comments included for obvious reasons :) : it seems that this is its official (horrible) name then, if the prima guide says so. MitchK 01:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I would have named it "The Super-DooperMorph." But that's just me. --LBCCCP 03:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I call this Inmortal not Ubermorph (Tricell 13:22, February 1, 2011) Geth Necromorph If you've played Mass Effect: Does anyone else think this kind of looks like a Geth necromorph? Like Like the head and torso - especially the head. --LBCCCP 18:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I guess. It'd be cool to see Shep fighting off the Necromorph threat. Knowing Shep, though, he'd probably just punch 'em in the face and say a cool one-liner before proceeding to anger Concerened Mothers with another sex-scene. Captain tweed 21:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Komodo Saurian 10:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yep, that's definately what Isaac needs - a space ship and somebody to calibrate it. A super laser on it would just complete DS3 in a couple of seconds. Zombified Planet Cracker? FIRE THE MAIN GUN! Captain tweed 07:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Uber...? Why is this necro unit not have an awesome name like the others? "Uber"? What the HELL... Like Gay shit.